


[Moodboard] John x Rodney Retire on Atlantis

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Daily life on Atlantis, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Stargate Atlantis: John Sheppard x Rodney McKay Retire but Remain in Atlantis
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	[Moodboard] John x Rodney Retire on Atlantis




End file.
